


we'll love again (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Unicorns, just a thank you gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Why Mikey really loves unicorns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> holy fuck i couldn't think of anything else for the summary, i'm so sorry.
> 
> but anyway, this is a bit of a 'thank you' gift, actually. this is for Tae (the person tagged above) !! they wrote a very well thought out waycest, which i recomend highly, and i wanted to write this for them as a bit of a thank you. (if you're reading this) you kinda got me to start writing fanfics again, so that's what this is for.
> 
> title from I Never Told You What I Did For A Living which does not, whatsoever, fit the fic. but i'm sappy and Tae's waycest had a lyrics from the same song oops

_“Gee, look!!” the nine year hold, who was holding Mikey’s hand, looked over to see what he was pointing at. “Can I have it?!”_

_It was a white, large stuffed unicorn. It had a pink horn, pink fluffy mane with a matching tail, and black beady eyes. Stood up, it would probably reach the bottom of Mikey’s rib cage._

_Donna, who heard her younger son, placed hands on both boy’s shoulders, standing behind them. “Well, we can’t buy it sweetie. We have to win it, and these games are rigged.”_

_“GeeGee!!” Mikey bounced a little, tugging on Gerard’s hand, who smiled at the blonde. “Can you win it!? Please?”_

_Gerard’s smiled grew a little at how happy his little brother was, “Alright bubby.”_

_Mikey hugged him, radiating with happiness. Donna shook her head, but ended up reaching into her purse and pulling out a few dollar bills. “Alright Gerard, go give it a shot!”_

_He didn’t let Mikey down._

-

Gerard sighed as he wiped his eyes, sitting up in the dark room. The only light came in from the small window at the top of his basement bedroom bringing in moonlight, and his digital clock blaring the numbers ’03:37 am’ in red, block font.

It was nightmares again. Those stupid nightmares that would haunt Gerard and then leave, only to come back. He hated them, but he didn’t know what to do about them. Except he did.

He swung his blanket off himself, revealing his red and black stripped pants and a white, oversized top. He stood, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold ground, but otherwise walked over to the stairs and quietly climbed up them.

There was a slim chance his little brother would be awake, but he didn’t care. Mikey said he didn’t mind if he would crawl into his bed in the early morning for whatever reason. Mikey did it sometimes too, having nightmares and just wanting to be close to Gerard some nights.

Entering the kitchen, Gerard slowly moved his way to the second stair case. He didn’t want to wake his mum or dad, who slept in the room across from Mikey, and right at the foot of the stairs. He managed to ignore all the weak point of the wooden stairs and sped walk to Mikey’s door, opening it slowly and walking in, closing the door behind him

As always, it was a mess. Mainly of clothes and a few comic books, which Mikey was probably reading before he fell asleep, as they were strewn around his bed.

He carefully walked over to the double bed, slowly sinking under the covers on the side Mikey wasn’t in. Gerard sighed as he was warm again, scooting closer to loved one and curling around his back a little.

But Mikey shifted, kicking his foot back and lightly hitting his brother’s shin. He groaned. “Gee?”

“Yeah, Mikes?” he asked, his voice hoarse from crying five minutes ago. Mikey noticed and rolled over, looking at Gerard though the dark, barely being able to make out his form other than a black shadow. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Gerard moved forward, hugging Mikey close. “Yeah… I hope this is okay…” he mumbled, his eyelids feeling a little heavy, but not ready to drop off into sleep just yet.

“Of course it is, Gee,” he replied, kissing his brothers lips shortly, before turning around to pick something up from the ground. He turned back around with something in his arms against his chest, before moving back into his brother’s arms, resting his head and Gerard’s shoulder.

Gerard felt a soft material against his chest, and moved one of his hands to feel what it was. It had a fluffy strip, kind of like a-

“Mikes…” he gasped out, his grip on the mane tightening. “You still have this? I thought you lost it years ago…”

Mikey nodded against Gee’s shoulder. “Yeah, but I found it a few months ago. Missed it a lot.”

Gerard grinned, pressing his lips to the side of Mikey’s in a caring manor. He was so happy that Mikey still had it, and seemed to still care for it like he did when he was younger. He use to sleep with it and bring the unicorn everywhere, sometimes he even brought it to school. But he lost it the holidays prior to middle school, and Gerard hadn’t thought of it since.

They snugged together, whispering for a few more minutes before kissing again and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
